Björn
Björn '''and '''Jerome are the two titular main protagonists in Stikbold: A Dodgeball Adventure. In the game, they can be best friends as they were unlocked as playable characters. Role Björn is the protagonist and Jerome is the deuteragonist. Stikbold: A Dodgeball Adventure Warming Up In the story mode version of the game, Björn and Jerome are first seen in the gym, Jerome is doing pushups and Björn is playing with the water broom while he chews his starwberry storm gum which witens the persons' grill and strengthens their skill. Björn tells Jerome to mellow out and have some gum, but Jerome reveals that tonight's the final game. Björn chills out Jerome and says that he'll make sure both him and Jerome bring home the gold. Jerome stated to Björn that it takes a team to win, but Björn immediately declares that he is a team and the raddest Skikbold player in the room. The coach comes out of his office and into the gym as he meets them, asking, "Need I remind you about the last year's finals?" Jerome says to the coach that both him and Björn won silver, but the coach claims that one of them lost gold and it will not happen again. He then wants both Björn and Jerome to move around and get a dodgeball very quickly. Thankfully both the two won the game and Björn is seen acting like he's playing a guitar as he asks himself cheerfully "Who's ready? I am!" Jerome then says to him that there's no 'I' in team and Björn simply says that there is an I in win. As Heidi Starbrow and her partner came into the gym out of nowhere, Björn begins to fall in love with her while she walks with her parter, but the coach begins to to try and tell him that she cost them last year's cup, but Björn knows and says that she's perfect. The coach simply states that she's never been in a better shape. After Heidi and her partner get captured by the devil, the coach reveals to Jerome that it means that they win tonight and if both him and Björn aren't back, he'll accept the trophy, which leads them on their adventure to save Heidi and her partner. A Shady Followship During their adventure to save Heidi and her partner, Björn and Jerome are walking outside to find the the devil's tracks, Björn then sees the tracks that end there where the honey hippies are with the honey van. The guy named Finn who is sitting on the wood bench playing with his guitar tells his friends to go have a taste of that sweet honey in the van with him. Outraged, Björn calls the honey hippies monsters and began trying to attack them. Finn freaks out when seeing Björn scream in anger while trying to attack him and his friends for trying to take the sweet honey in their van to taste them. Finn tells one of his friends to protect the honey, hits Björn in the face with his guitar and one of his friends along with Finn began to jump on him once. Then, Jerome had an idea! He threw the beehive all the way against the honey van and one of the bees came out stinging the honey hibbies. Finn orders his friends to get the honey to safety. A Sweet Ride After Björn and Jerome battled the honey hippies, the four are being protective in their honey van, so it's time for Björn and Jerome to figure out what they're hiding. The honey van where the honey hippies are in then started a battle with Björn and Jerome immediately. After a battle with the honey van, Finn begs Björn and Jerome to not take his and his friends' groovy honey and tells them that he and his friends gather the honey from the beehives over there and mix it a bit. Björn then asks "So Heidi isn't here!?" Jerome asks Finn "Did you see a red dude with horns and a tail (the devil) come by!?" Finn did see the devil before and thought that it was the groovy honey being gnarly. When Jerome asks him where did the devil go, Finn answered "The beach, man!" After he answered their question of where the devil is, the two began to apologized for his ride and after they did, Finn forgives them. Beached Bikers In their swimsuits, Björn and Jerome needed a boat and this time, Jerome will handle it so that no one gets hurt. Björn warns him to not do anything stupid. After a boy hits Jerome in a stomach with the whale toy and started laughing at him, Jerome takes the whale toy from him right out of his hand which made the boy sit down on his knees and cry like a baby. The boy's dad named Biker briefly says to Jerome "Dude! That's my kid! Step away from the whale!" The beached bikers then began to battle both Björn and Jerome very immediately. Legend, schmegend! After ruining everybody's fun at the annual biker beach together party, a living legend named Miguel Cigar appeared. He tells both Björn and Jerome that they're not going to sea on that vessel, not on his beach. Björn metions that back in the day, Miguel was the stickest Stikbold player ever and won everything, but Miguel declares that no one is a team alone. He then tells both Björn and Jerome that they better grow up and start talking life seriously and to hand the whale over to him, but both of them needed this. Miguel gets mad, blows the whistle, and orders his lifeguards to seize that whale toy. Blind Redemption After beating the legendary Miguel and his countless ways of lifeguard minions, Björn and Jerome take to the sea following blacks tracks. When the two made it to an oilrig, Björn could he the devil's footsteps and oil. The captain, as he uses his pirate telescope, sees both of them on the sea with the whale toy and thinks that there are whales here-abouts. An activist all the sudden blurts out "Whale shall prevail! Whale shall prevail!" The captain says to an activist that that's his catch and he isn't stopping him. He grabs a harpoon and pops the whale toy which made Björn and Jerome fly into the air land on the oilrig. Jerome tells Captain to stop doing that because both him and Björn are a team. The captain then starts a battle with both of them. Whale Sign After the battle with the captain, the captain apoligizes to both Björn and Jerome and tells them that he mistook both of them from the white whale because it's hunting him while being hungry for human flesh. Björn simply believes that it sure is, but the captain explains that it's true and sears on his father's main mast. Jerome then realizes that it's getting darker and tells Björn that if they don't find Heidi, soon they will miss the final. With the captain chillaxing after the unexpected visitors at the old abandoned oil rig, something big and ancient stirs beneath the surface of the sea... It was the white whale! The captain tells Björn and Jerome to keep the white whale occupied while he'll get the ammunition. Lord of Darkness Having prepared the captain's dinner, both Björn and Jerome dive through the portal in oil rig's main pipe and into the sulphury stink of unknown territory. And near the end of the story mode version of the game when Björn and Jerome came to Satan's hell while trying to save Heidi and her partner, Jerome stated to Björn about Satan "Concidering he's the Lord Of Darkness, he's surprisingly... Humdrum." Björn then orders Satan to release Heidi and her partner or else, but he refused to, which made Björn become infuriated and try to attack him, but while realizing that Miguel Cigar is right about when no one is a team alone, he along with Jerome decided to challenge Satan to a Stikbold match and when they win, he'll release Heidi and her partner. Satan doesn't know, but normally he'd perfer a fiddle contest. He then said that traditions are for angels and if he wins, he'll get Björn and Jerome's souls for all eternity. He then summons his skeleton warriors to play a dodgeball game with our heroes (including himself as well). Unexpected Reunion After our heroes battled him, Satan sits on the ground, whining, "Aw! I knew I should have picked the fiddle! ...Always picked the damn fiddle! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" He then tries to get out of his hell while doing his funny move in a fit of a tantrum way, but the coach comes to his hell while realizing that Björn and Jerome couldn't just attempted the trophy as he punches him in the face in anger which made him fall off the skull bridge. The coach tells Björn and Jerome that they had to get all 'honorable' and 'sportsmanlike'. He grabs the devil's staff and becomes an Evil Coach, saying, "You pathetic losers! You pay to win... To win!" Seeing the coach taking his first true form, Jerome asks Björn "Did we eat some of that groovy honey?" Björn says no and he and Jerome decided to take the coach to school. Something's cooking After battling the evil coach, Björn and Jerome began trying to get Heidi and her partner out of the dungeons, but then all of the sudden, something's cooking beneth the surface of the hot lava in Satan's hell... It was the coach's second true form of Mega Coach (similar to the Ice King from Adventure Time)! After the mega coach is defeated, the coach is transformed back into a human again as his pride and the whistle started disappearing like magic and Björn feels betrayed along with Jerome as he fires him, much to the coach's defeat which causes him to disappear like magic and be gone forever. The dungeon bars disappeared like magic too, Jerome saves Heidi's partner and Björn tries to save Heidi, but he jumps of the dungeon, thanks him for coming after her, and then walks away, leaving Björn feel a bit depressed while thinking that she didn't love him. Finally Finals In the end of the story mode version of the game, Björn and Jerome are in the locker room and Jerome asks Björn "What's our tactic?" Björn guesses that no one is a team alone. Just then, Miguel Cigar appeared again, asking, "So, you finally figured that out, huh?" He then says that it so happens that this lifeguard is ready for a comeback. He then started asking both Björn and Jerome "Are you by any chance looking for a new coach?" The three cheerfully gave a great high hive to each other. Then, Björn and Jerome began playing the final dodgeball game with Heidi and her partner. Luckily, Jerome won the final game and Björn didn't as he became a little sad. Heidi comes to cheer up Björn and likes the way he plays, but Björn says that Stikbold is not important. Heidi says that that's not what she meant and likes the way he played out there in the real world. Björn and Heidi may decided go out to dinner tomarrow night. Showdown In the post-credits scene of the story mode version of the game, Jerome is happy for Björn as he says that Heidi is a bunny. Björn says to Jerome that she's a groovy honey, but Jerome says that they never settled who's the best Stikbold player in this room. Björn then asks Jerome "You wanna go?" The two lastly began playing a short dodgeball game along with each other and the story mode version of the game closes after that. Trivia *Jerome is African American and Björn is Swedish, Icelandic, Dutch, and German because of his blonde hair and also because that's where the name comes from. Category:Video Game Heroes Category:On & Off Category:Scapegoat Category:Male Category:Partners in Training Category:Sidekicks Category:Successful Category:Comedy Heroes Category:In Love Category:Famous Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Tragic Category:Teams Category:Titular Category:Betrayed Category:Traitor Category:Neutral Good Category:Cowards Category:Adventurers Category:Fighter Category:Genius Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Big Good Category:Heroic Jerks